Broken Flames
by BlueSkyBrightLights
Summary: "The Capitol will keep bothering you. They'll demand things that you cannot refuse to give them. And when you do refuse, they'll kill you. I don't know who, or how, but they'll get cha," he says. Sequel to The Worst Games Yet. *Discontinued*
1. Remembering

**Hello! Okay, this is the Sequel to "The Worst Games Yet". If you want to understand this sequel better, than you could read the other one. But, if you don't want to read it, I think you can catch up quickly! Anyways, thanks for those who read the other story too! :-)**

**Broken Flames - ****Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, and Primrose Everdeen have won the Quarter Quell, but just when they think it's over, it gets worse because the Capitol is back to haunt them.**

**Remembering**

**Katniss' POV:**

I'm sitting on the couch in my home, the Victors Village. This couch seems far too comfortable, beautiful, and delicate for me to own. I don't own it, the Capitol does. The Capitol owns everything. They even own our lives. It's hard to accustom the thought that the Capitol owns everything that once was ours. But, I still have my sister, Primrose. I don't know where Peeta and I stand. We haven't been talking too much lately. I only go over to his house when I agree to paint with him when Prim wants to. Painting. Painting is how we get used to the fact that in a couple of years, we may be as dreadful and scarred as other Victors. We _are_ scarred though. The things we saw in the arena were far from pretty, but awfully close to horrible and sad. It's sad because innocent teenagers go into an arena and fight, and kill others. I still can't get used to the fact that the Capitol has made us feel like we're monsters.

People in District 12 don't look at us the same way. Peeta is offended greatly by it. He's not the monster he thinks he is. To me, he's not even close to that. Gale, on the other hand, manages to avoid the looks. I don't know how, but the people don't dare to look at him the way they look at us. I don't see disgust in their faces, it's more like sympathy. We don't like to feel as if people see the need to feel bad for us.

The silence in the house is driving me mad. There's nothing to do. I can't go into the woods because the fence is now lighted with electricity, and I found that out the hard way. I know Gale's in his house, making something and dedicating all his time to that. I stand up and pace back and forth behind the couch I was just sitting on seconds ago. Prim is with Peeta, painting something beautiful and nothing like the games to get those things off her mind. I'm grateful that Peeta's doing that. I've only thank him about one thousand times, and I still feel the need to thank him one million times more. He always smiles, but never says anything. He's quiet most of the time. I miss hearing him talk like old days. But, those days are far gone.

Mother is sleeping, and she barely wakes up, only to go help at the hospital. I stop pacing and decide to go to Peeta's house. It won't hurt to see him. Besides, Prim is always smiling when she paints, and she's very good at it because she's got something I don't. Patience. Painting is not my obsession. I don't like it, but I don't hate it. Peeta, on the other hand, is so passionate and extremely good at it. His paintings are so realistic that at one point, I was going to start to cry. But, I wasn't going to cry for just any painting. It was a painting when we were just eleven, and my father was teaching us how to swim long after the fence between the woods and District 12. I hated the painting. But not in the way to criticize his work. In the way that it reminds me of my father and the days when we were actually happy.

The cold air from winter makes me shudder. Immediately, my nose feels cold and stuffy. I'm so weak when it comes to enduring cold temperatures. I partially survived the Quarter Quell because Peeta was there. I sadly sight when I'm only four feet away from his house. He lives alone because his intoxicated mother died when we returned. I've missed him to a great extent. I don't know how he has been doing, especially because he hardly leaves his house. Haymitch doesn't either. I remember the day after we moved into the Victors Village. We were all painting, laughing, and at the same time, we were healing, very slowly. But now, that process is just about worn to shreds.

I don't bother to ring the bell on his house because his door is always open. When I walk in, Prim is on the couch. She's sketching something on notebook. Peeta is working on a painting that looks like an ocean, with high waves, but at the same time it looks like a face. I stare at him, for about seconds before he feels the cold wind come in from the door, and he turns around. Immediately, his face lightens up. The concentration look he had on his face, vanished in seconds.

"Sorry…for not knocking," I say, barely over a whisper. Prim looks up at us, and then concentrates on her painting. I don't know why, but things are awkward with Peeta and me. It doesn't make me feel any worse, but it just seems like we are growing apart. And that, that truly bothers me.

He smiles, "It's okay, you always do it anyways, so I'm used to it," he says. He sounds so much like the old Peeta, that it makes me smile. "You want to paint?"

I don't feel like it. But I don't tell him. Instead, I agree because I was just freaking out moments ago in the house all by myself. But, he can see it in his eyes that he knows I don't want to. Prim, sighting and giving me a teasing look, says, "I'm going to go visit Gale. I'll see you guys later. Bye Katniss, bye Peeta."

"Bye Prim," Peeta says as she leaves out the door. The room is silent when I hear Peeta sight and put down his paintbrush. He looks at me and grabs my hand. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?" I ask.

He smiles and says, "You'll see," putting on his jacket. He pulls me out the door and we start running. The cold is no longer a problem. Something as simple as Peeta's hand on mine gives me warmth that can last forever. I laugh as we run through Town and the Seam. Right now, I could care less what those people think. I can feel their eyes on us, and to my surprise, some of them are smiling. As we run, Peeta turns his head to look at me and smiles, his blue eyes shining like they used to. I smile back, and it's not forced at all. Seeing Peeta be like he used to, brings back a lot of happy moments. I'm so lost in my thoughts, that when I snap out of it, we're in the meadow. It doesn't look as ugly and dull as the rest of District 12 does. There are orange and red leafs everywhere, on the slightly green and yellow bed of grass. It's just the beginning of winter, and it still hasn't snowed yet. But, I still prepare myself for rough snowstorms because they come in quickly.

Peeta smiles and, still holding my hand, moves to sit down on the grass, me following him. After a few minutes, I'm lying on the bed of grass with Peeta next to me, holding my hand. We're looking at the strangely still blue sky. I turn my head to the side to look at him. He looks up at the sky, thinking. "What are you thinking?"

He turns his head to look at me. "Everything," he simply answers. I turn to look at the sky again, about to be lost in my thoughts again. But Peeta asks, "What's wrong?"

I know that he understands that I have many things I worry about. He only asks me that because he wants me to talk to him. We haven't talked in a while, and this almost seems…great and relieving. "Everything," I return the response.

He sighs, and for the first time in a while, he pulls me very close to him. I look into his blue eyes, and he looks into my eyes. Practically forgetting about our surroundings, he leans in and I feel his soft lips against mine. His arms go around my waist. It doesn't feel strange, it feels…new. I've missed him so much, that it hurts. I move myself closer to him and I don't let his lips leave mine. I wrap my arms around his neck. His kisses are warm and sweet. I don't remember them being so comforting and kind. As my eyes are closed, a memory flashes through my mind.

_ Just then, a tree burning in flames lands between us. Peeta pulls me back from it; apparently I was dangerously close to it. I hear the screams of the Careers and I catch I glimpse at one of the blond girls burning alive. It makes me shudder as Peeta and I run to the cave to warn Gale and Prim. Gale stands up with a start and right away smells the smoke. We tell him what happened and we grab bags and Gale carries Prim over his shoulder._

_We're running through the icy woods. I smell the smoke and I start to cough. My chest feels as if someone was pressing against it. The heavy smoke won't leave my system even when we are a little far from it. Suddenly, a fireball passes right to the right of me. My eyes widen and I look back, just enough to dodge another one that was going to take my head off. Fire does not mix with cold air for nothing. I hear ice crack as I try to run. And then a terrible coldness engulfs my entire body. I realize something horrifying._

_I've fallen through the ice. And I'm drowning._

_The water is dark and I can't see anything. The coldness keeps me captive and I find myself suffocating. I need air. That's all I'm thinking about. But soon I start to feel light headed and I fall into deep unconsciousness._

I push him back from me abruptly. I sit up and cover my face with my hands. My breathing and the hammering of my heart is irregular. Fear irrupts through me and all around me. I start to sob right there. I feel Peeta's arms go around me in a protective and comforting way. I feel the warm tears slide down my cheeks. Peeta holds me tight for a while. I forget everything in the moment. Everything else seems like a blur, and the nightmares are taking full affect on me during the day too, along with the night. All the memories start to smash up together in my head. All I can feel are the arms of the guy that I've loved for as long as I can remember. And that…

That is what keeps me from going insane.

He must know why I'm crying because he says, "Shh, it's okay. It's over, okay? It's not here anymore," as he strokes my hair.

I bury my face into his chest. _Why am I being so weak? _I move closer to him every moment I feel as if the memories are crawling behind my mind to my thoughts. He whispers comforting things in my ears, trying to calm me down. We stay like that for what feels like hours, but really is minutes. When I finally calm down, we get up from the grass. Peeta holds my hand as we walk back. I walk very close to him, not letting him let go of me. We're walking through the Seam when I suddenly feel my legs stop working. My vision blurs for a second, and I almost fall if it weren't for Peeta's hold on me.

"Wow, are you okay?" He asks, his voice filled with worry and unease.

As composed as I can, I reply, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He walks me through the strangely quiet Town. It's late, but at this time the Merchants are still working. Today, on the other hand, all the lights are off and no one is around. When we get to the front of my house, Peeta hugs me and asks, "Will you be okay?"

I nod and without even rethinking my response, I reply, "Yeah, I'll be fine." Right away, I regret saying it. Peeta gives me a kiss on the cheek and heads out to his house. I mentally kick myself. I want him to stay with me. I want him to hold me and keep the nightmares away. I scowl at myself as I open the door to find Prim sleeping on the couch. I sigh and walk towards when suddenly she starts to scream. My eyes widen and I immediately kneel next to the couch and I start to shake her gently. "Prim, wake up. Wake up." Her screaming is replaced with crying as her eyes open. I look at her with pain in my eyes. My heart can't handle the sound of her crying and the sight of her waking up with a nightmare. It reminds me of how things will never be the same.

I send her upstairs to wash her face and wait for me in my bed. I know she won't be able to sleep alone, and it doesn't make my nightmares go away. Only Peeta makes sure that my nightmares stay away. But, it helps Prim, and I'd do anything to make her stop screaming and make her pain go away. The nightmares are the least of my worries as I sit on the couch, thinking of the many things ahead of us. Suddenly, the door opens, letting in a vile smell of white liquor we all know who loves it. Haymitch. The man looks as if he hasn't been sleeping with dark circles under his eyes. The crestfallen look on his face, makes me jump up from my seat. That look only shows when bad news hits his phone from the Capitol. "What's wrong now, Haymitch?" My voice cracks in the middle. He looks up at me, and that's when I see Peeta come in, with a unreadable expression on his face. It scares me that I can't read his expression because I usually can. And when I can't, it's not something good or pretty that comes out of his mouth.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're going to love the news," Haymitch laughs, staggering in my direction, and putting and arm over my shoulders.

I step away and look in Peeta's direction. "What's going on?"

Peeta looks down at his feet, and then, as if regaining all the courage to say, "The Capitol has already started to make demands apparently." I look at him carefully, waiting for him to continue. But Haymitch continues for him.

Haymitch's breath is right in my face, suffocating me with the horrendous smell. "Well, looks like you guys are taking the next step in your relationship!"

My eyes move in the direction Peeta's in, quick enough for me to see the readable look on his face. And it's a mixture of good and bad. He coughs and says, "The Capitol wants us to…to move together."

**How was that as a first chapter? Did you guys like it? Anyways, thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE. **


	2. Time

**Time**

This doesn't change anything. In fact, the thought doesn't bother me. Just why would the Capitol want _that _from us? With all my might, I try to suppress a smile that was trying so hard to form across my face. It's not funny, or anything that'd make me laugh, it's that Haymitch doesn't see the bad side in that demand and he's just laughing uncontrollably. Peeta has to turn around and look away from me because he cannot keep the laugh from escaping his lips. Haymitch makes a complete fool of himself when he's drunk. Right now, he's on the floor, laughing so hard that he dropped the liquor, but grabbed it before it could have spilled. Moving in with Peeta can't be bad, can it? I don't think so. But, then another thought fell crashing into my thoughts. What about Prim? Mother barely wakes up to make her anything from lunch to dinner and she'd probably starve in my mother's hands. My smile fades away and I look towards the floor, thinking hard in my thoughts while Haymitch practically dies laughing. The humor is completely gone because Peeta isn't laughing anymore, but looking at me, probably understanding what I'm thinking. If we don't listen to the Capitol and act like we're extremely happy with them, those thoughts are too rough for me to handle. Haymitch's words don't leave my head.

_"The Capitol will keep bothering you. They'll demand things that you cannot refuse to give them. And when you do refuse, they'll kill you. I don't know who, or how, but they'll get cha," he says, as he staggers away in the direction of the Victors Village__._

We can't refuse, or the Capitol will be fuming. The only thing I can think of to say is, "Okay," barely over a whisper. Right then, Peeta walks over to me and wraps his arms around me in a hug. This is what the Capitol wants, and I can't change that. And I can't decline. Whatever they'd want from us, we have to give. If I tell Prim, how'll she react? There's no use in trying to hide things from Prim, or she'll feel as we think she can't handle. But how can she, if I can barely handle the fact that every minute, my nightmares are getting worse? We have to be strong. Dreading the moment that Peeta lets go of me, I manage a small smile. He seems so much like the old Peeta that I forget about my worries for about seconds. Haymitch gets off the floor and apologizes for acting like an idiot. But then, he carries on with his ridiculous laughing fit.

He says, his expression showing amusement, "The Capitol wants you two to move in together in a week so…whatever." He crackles the rest of the way out of my house. On the front steps, he trips over. Peeta chuckles and pulls me into another embrace, with me smiling to myself. I wish that we could go into those woods that we loved so much. This moment never felt so great. It feels as if the world is gone when I'm in his arms. And the fact that he's starting to come back, makes me rethink what my situation is. Moving in with him isn't so bad, though my nightmares don't only keep me awake, it also affects people around me. I might not scream as loud as Prim, but I do fidget and move a lot while I sleep, occasionally screaming also. But, I know Peeta would keep my nightmares away, and it makes everything a bit better. No, a lot better. It's not as if I'm moving to another District from Prim. If anything, I can visit her all the time, practically living with her. I'll just be across from her, it's no big deal. Haymitch gets off the floor, with a lot of trouble. He turns and says something quietly, pointing to Peeta with his finger. Then, he staggers into the night.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peeta asks, sounding extremely concerned.

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine, Peeta," I say as I walk to the couch in the living room.

"You don't sound fine," he mumbles to himself. I know he thinks I didn't hear it, but it's ridiculous, really. He thinks I'm not okay with moving in with him. I'm not showing it. But it doesn't mean that I don't want to when I made it perfectly clear, to myself, that I have no problem with it. He sits down next to me, still looking at my face, reading my expression. I turn my head and surprisingly, I can't help but let that goofy smile I always let creep up my face when he makes the face he always makes when curious. His eyes and eyebrows don't work together. His eyes are focused, but his eyebrows are uneven. My smile turns into laughter. He raises his eyebrow, "Are you laughing at me?" I shake my head, trying to suppress my laughter. "Oh no, you're definitely making fun of me," he says, a smile forming in the corner of his lips. He stands up from the couch and says, "I'll give you a head start."

My eyes widen and I get off the couch faster than a bullet train. I hear him laugh as I run to the kitchen, with him running right after me. I gasp, "That is not fair, that's the shortest head start ever!" I exclaim, laughing at myself because I sounded ridiculous.

He laughs and replies, "Well, should have thought about that before you dared to laugh at me," rushing to the counter I'm behind. I move to my right, him following. _There's no way I'm getting out of this one_, I think to myself. He's much faster than me, much faster. His reflexes are so quick. In vain, I rush out the kitchen, and he catches me by my waist. I laugh and struggle to get out of his grip. He pulls me close to him, my eyes meeting his. We're silent for minutes, just staring into each other's eyes.

I raise an eyebrow, making him smile. "So what are you going to do now?" I ask him, teasingly.

He grins and suddenly, his lips are pressed against mine. Sparks make rumbling sounds in my ears. Something flutters in my stomach, sending a warm wave over me. His lips are so soft and sweet I can just get lost in them. He pulls away, but I press my lips against his again, not letting his lips leave mine. Right at the moment, Prim comes downstairs opening a question. "Katniss, what is…?" Her voice fades away, and her sleepy eyes are replaced with ones that shine brightly as she smiles. "Oh," she grins, teasingly. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your 'lovely' moment."

I pull away from Peeta. I see those shiny eyes and that smile I haven't seen in a long while. It's as if she's really smiling. I smile back and stick my tongue out at her, whining. She does the same thing, with Peeta laughing and whispering in my ear, "You're such a kid."

I raise an eyebrow, "Look who chased me around the house."

He smiles, "Very true, but look who laughed for no apparent reason, crazy."

I gasp, falsely. "No, I laughed because your face is funny."

He stops smiling and his expression shows that he's hurt, but I know it's a lie. And when he says, "Oh yeah, the one that you can't stop looking at," his smile appears again, this time, he smiles teasingly.

I grin as Prim says, "You know what, you can go to his house if you need privacy, I'll wait for mom."

Peeta's and my eyes widen and we quickly turn our heads to look at her, in shock. She shrugs innocently and runs upstairs, laughing all the way. I turn to face Peeta, feeling the slight heat burning my cheeks. I'm blushing. He smiles and cups my face in his hands. Then, I feel his warm and sweet lips on mine again. I feel as if I'm fading away, when the front door opens, interrupting us again. This time, it's mother. Immediately, we pull away. But, mother already knows what we have been doing, and I think she won't be too happy to let me move in with Peeta.

Peeta pulls away from our embrace, and stares at the floor, uncomfortably. I can feel mother's eyes on me, when I look up at her, I see the smile forming on her face. She laughs silently, and says, "Well, not what I expected to see right when I got home." I smile to myself, as she walks past me and whispers in my ear, "Haymitch told me about you two moving in together. You're sixteen Katniss, wait for the right time."

My eyes widen and she laughs, heading upstairs. Why does everyone refer to that? "Did you hear…," he looks up at me and grins, nodding his head before I can finish. I smile lightly, "It's not funny, Peeta." I walk to the couch again.

"Then why are you smiling?" He asks, following me to the couch. I sit down, trying to keep myself from laughing as he makes that face again. "Stop laughing at me," he starts laughing after seconds. He lays down on the couch, with his head on my lap as I play with his head. "Why does this face always make you laugh?" He makes the face again, making me burst into laughter.

"Because, it looks…," I can't find the word when Peeta interrupts my thinking.

"Cute?" He grins.

I laugh as I play with this hair. "Okay," I agree, "it looks…'cute'."

"Don't say it like you don't mean it. You know it's true," he says defensively.

I smile, "Fine, I do mean it."

He sits up, his lips meeting mine. I can't help but laugh while we kiss. He pulls away to look at my face. He smiles and says, "Your laugh is beautiful."

I blush furiously. He chuckles and I crash my lips on to his, for like the fifth time. After ten minutes, he leaves, leaving me alone on the couch. I sigh and get up, and head to sleep, knowing my nightmares are not going to leave me this night. I wanted Peeta to stay, but that won't happen. I walk upstairs, slowly, feeling tired, but not in the mood to wake up with bad memories or Prim's screaming. I guess I have to face it, even if it breaks my heart. I need to face the fact that this will be our lives. And it doesn't seem to have any happy moments in it. But I was laughing when Peeta and I were fooling around. Prim was smiling and laughing too. Maybe I wasn't seeing the good happening right in front of my eyes. I can't be negative, I have to stay optimistic. Besides, it's just a matter of time before all the bad is gone, I can feel it.

I know it.

**Hope you liked :) I know it's shorter than the other one, but I was in a rush, sorry. **


	3. Fiery First Night

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but here it. WARNING: Some loving in this chapter…**

**Fiery First Night**

I walk along the path to the Victors Village. The wind blows hard, causing my hair to blow with it. Wind blows some withered leaves around on the floor. I pull the scarf around my neck up to my cold nose. My eyes wander around the town, which is empty and suspiciously quiet at this time. No one is outside, absolutely no one. It's the afternoon, and usually, everyone in town is busy at the time. But today, it's as quiet and melancholy as it never was before. I keep making my way down, strolling around, and just looking for fresh air, even if it's cold.

Peeta and I have already moved in together, just today. He's been quiet, watching me carefully because he doesn't still understand that I don't any problem, or any reason, to be uncomfortable moving in with him. I've been walking around town, thinking. Prim hasn't been having nightmares lately, and it lifts a weight off my shoulders. Peeta has been being himself lately. And Gale…He's been great. Better than all of us, actually. He and Madge have been happy together, and he actually smiles around her. Things are looking up for all of us. It's like warm rays of sunshine bursting through a cold and mean night. Darkness is engulfed by a brighter light than what we've been experiencing. Prim's time and focus all goes to brushing a paint brush on a canvas or stroking a pencil onto paper. Gale spends designing even bigger things. Apparently, the Victors are required to have a special talent, one that no one has seen. Peeta, Prim, and Gale are all fine, but I'm not.

I have no talent; it's as simple as that. I spend my days thinking, thinking about how things are going to go for us later. Peeta says I'm always looking for danger, and then frantically trying so much to avoid it, that I bump right into it. After considering it, I try to get my mind off of the future. But how can I? I want to know that we'll be safe, but understanding the fact that as long as the Capitol remains in power, leading Panem into more destruction and hate, and the fact that we're now Victors, pushes me to think. Thinking is the only place of peace for me, but unwittingly, it drags me back to nightmares, to the games. We won't ever be completely safe, and I know that, but then I wonder to myself that maybe if I just _let it go_, it won't bother me.

I have nothing to help me let it go. There's nothing to help me out of it, but something tells me I'm missing something. I just don't know what it is. Somehow, everyone has managed to circumvent the dreadful thoughts about being Victors. I just can't seem to be that optimistic. Haymitch drinks, but that's just to get his mind off things and I can't possibly bring myself to drink because it's nothing that I would ever think possible. And while everyone else has something to get there mind off dreadful memories, I don't. The only thing I can push myself to do is to think, think about how I should stop _thinking_.

I no longer have the woods. The woods are no longer there to comfort me in a way where I can feel new and free. While everyone covers up the tough reality, I stay in it, trying to destroy it. Along with the thoughts of the Capitol, comes more anger and sadness. I blame them for the nightmares Prim occasionally has to suffer through, the furiously done paintings by Peeta, and Gale's fear of bringing Madge into his life. There is no one else to blame but the Capitol. They did this to the people I love, and even if mother doesn't say a word when Prim wakes up yelling, I know she's hurting in the inside. The way her eyes keep losing that hopeful shine in them, the way she takes deep breaths before deciding to talk to either one of us, it all indicates how she's losing all the strength in her.

Making my way to my _new _home, I turn my head to look at the few people who just came out of a store, rushing to get home. The silence bothers me greatly. Something's wrong. But, I'm pushing it. I need to relax myself. I walk even slower now, as if trying to avoid any trouble that waits in the Victors Village. Trying to avoid problems isn't wise, but at a time like this, I can afford to be unwise.

The night sky is taking over early, since winter is nearly here. The sky grows darker quickly as I walk up the steps to my new home. I reach for the cold doorknob slowly, trying to keep my breath from quickening. I ask myself why I'm acting this way. I was fine with it before, but now, it just seems a little too rushed. It only leaves me thinking about Prim and her nightmares. Mother can't stand getting near her because she starts to cry every time Prim wakes up screaming. She'd probably let her scream. I hate the thought, and that is what makes me hesitant to open this door fully. But what is waiting for me at the other side of this door makes that worry fade. It really shouldn't bother me so much, especially because he's everything to me. Shouldn't I be happy? I'm so apprehensive about everything that I don't realize what's good for me. Him.

Creaking slightly, the door finally opens. I take one step inside, and almost immediately, my heart stops. This is where I'm going to be living as long as the Capitol wants. It's the exact way the house that used to be mine was. I blink, trying to stop tears that I didn't realize were forming. Everything seems to pile on top of me at the moment. What will the Capitol demand from us now? What will they force us to do? _Stop it_, I tell myself, _just stop it_.

I hear shuffling from upstairs. They sound more like footsteps now that they get clearer to hear. Once I see a pair of feet coming down the stairs, my eyes meet with his blue ones. His hands are stained with a green and blue. He's been painting, angrily. It only makes me a lot more hopeless that this could work. But if I'm doing this for the reason that is to keep those who I love safe, than I'm determined to make this work. Plus, it's Peeta. It'd definitely work.

I find myself running into his arms, laying my head on his chest while he wraps his arms around me. The rising and falling of his chest reminds me that he's still here. He is still here to be a shoulder I can cry on. He is still here to lead me into a better mood with his convincing and comforting words. I snuggle closer to him as he holds me tighter. Placing a kiss on my forehead, he whispers, "You okay?"

There's no other respond. "Better than okay," I reply, burying my face into his chest. I lift my head up to look at him.

"You sure?" He asks, doubtful.

I roll my eyes, "Peeta, yes, yes I am okay. In fact, I'm superior," I say, sounding sarcastic and annoyed. I didn't want to be either, and it doesn't convince Peeta either anyway. "Peeta," I sigh, "I have no problem moving in together. Besides," I slightly smile and whisper, "I get to spend more time with you."

His blue eyes look right into mine. Soon, my lips are against his. His lips feel soft and sweet, but soon if feels like fire. Those soft kisses are soon rough and more passionate. I wrap my arms around his neck, standing on my toes to be able to reach his lips. I find myself wanting more and more. I run my hand through his hair as he softly bites my lip. I can't control myself, it feels so good.

I'm against the closed door in a room, with Peeta's body close to mine, very close. His lips meet mine repeatedly, each time more passionate and hungrily. My legs are wrapped around his waist as I run my hands through his blond, soft hair. Heat engulfs my body as he presses me harder against the door. His lips travel down my neck as he guides me to the bed.

My mind feels as if fog has clouded my thoughts. I feel Peeta's hands on my body, and it only takes that to keep me from thinking straight. He's gentle with every touch. It feels as if fire is surrounding us, the good fire. The fire that only appears and starts sparks when Peeta's near me. I can feel Peeta on top of me, and he tries his best not to put all his weight on me. Every time he places a kiss on my neck and shoulders, I can just swear there's fire surrounding me. It takes me a while to notice that he has taken my shirt off. No matter what he does, I can't find the thoughts. Those thoughts are far away. They won't hit me until the morning.

I shudder as his hands move down from my hips to my thighs. I move my hands from his back to the collar of his shirt, pulling at it. He helps me remove his shirt as he places passionate kisses on my lips, leaving me wanting more. When his hands land on the buttons on my pants and he removes my pants slowly, I can't stop that bothersome feeling. Do I really want to do this? My heart beats faster as seconds go by with his kisses and the touch of his hands. Part of me is in alert, but a _huge _part of me has no intention in stopping it.

And with that, I let that fog cloud up my mind, and I only think of Peeta all through the night.

* * *

I wake up, the sun's rays hitting me right in the face. My eyes feel hard. All I want to do is to shut them, and fall back asleep. I look over to my side, to find the spot where Peeta was empty. The memories of last night hit me like a piercing bullet through the chest. I don't regret it; in fact, the memory causes a smile to form on my face as I bury my face into the soft pillow. I can still feel Peeta's gentle hands on my body as his kisses love me down. I hear the bathroom door open as a blond hair boy comes in with wet hair and only a towel around his waist. I close my eyes quickly, acting as if I was asleep. When he turns to open the dresser, I turn my head to look at him. The water on his glistening skin shines brightly by the sun. His strong arms and his wet hair cause me to bite my lip.

Completely forgetting the fact that there's a mirror he can see me through, I get up from the bed. Apparently that's not the only thing I forgot. I forgot I'm completely naked.

I hear him laugh as I blush furiously, grabbing the sheets from the bed, and wrapping them around me. He turns around, his blue eyes meeting mine. He walks towards me; every step he takes, my heart beats faster. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he whispers in my ear, "You're beautiful, Katniss."

Heat reddens my cheeks as he leans down to kiss me. I can feel him smile during the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you," he says, looking into my eyes with those beautiful blue eyes that I melt every time he looks as me.

"I love you too," I say, and for the first time, I stop thinking about bad things. I finally found something to get me to stop worrying. And it's not only Peeta. It's Prim, Gale, and for every reason I allow the Capitol to keep putting bothersome thoughts in my mind. But those thoughts will no longer be in my mind.

We'll get through this.

Together.

**Thanks for reading. Review please! =)**


	4. Discontinued

Very sorry guys, I have some bad news. I need to end the story here. But if it helps, I might continue it later on, but I wouldn't count on the too much, and again, I'm very sorry for those who read and reviewed.

~BlueSkyBrightLights


End file.
